


【希佐】说声早安

by MadPerson33



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadPerson33/pseuds/MadPerson33
Summary: · 希卡利 ×佐菲。· 黄色情人节。纯属想开车，没什么剧情。· 内涵NC 18，未成年者请斟酌观看。
Relationships: Ultraman Hikari/Ultraman Zoffy, 希卡利/佐菲
Kudos: 7





	【希佐】说声早安

**Author's Note:**

> · 希卡利 ×佐菲。  
> · 黄色情人节。纯属想开车，没什么剧情。  
> · 内涵NC 18，未成年者请斟酌观看。

希卡利的手指顺着佐菲的臀缝滑进去。微微发热的指尖在找到那人的私处时，他轻轻的将掺和着冰凉的润滑剂的指尖慢慢推送进去。他的动作温柔如水，深怕会弄伤躺在他身下张开着双腿，将自己最隐秘的地方展露在他的视线的人。

  
佐菲感受到希卡利的手指进去后穴因为凉凉液体态的润滑剂他忍不住穴口往内缩了一下也让对方的指头更加深入一些。这怪异的触感让佐菲感到不适，可指尖不经意擦过他柔软温热的肉壁，他情不自禁的呻吟了。他没想到指尖的插入也能为他带来前所未有的舒服感。他脸色潮红，眼神始终躲避着希卡利，只敢把头埋在枕头里时不时偷偷看着专心的他。

  
对方温柔的眼神向自己传递着浓浓的爱意。他在将自己的指尖插入佐菲体内时不断询问“他痛吗”、“难受吗”、“不如我轻点”。他温柔话语无法遮盖掉他相当在意着佐菲的感受。他想在这场性事上双方都能获得满足，也不想自己稍候的不理性而造成对方受伤。佐菲的眼神也跟着那人该死的温柔渐渐染上情欲，他双手环上那人的颈脖，随着那人的背脊也因为他的勾上弯曲了起来。希卡利听见佐菲这样对他说：“希卡利。没关系的，粗暴一点也没关系。”

  
话音刚落，佐菲发烫的嘴唇噙上希卡利的唇瓣。他就像一个懵懵懂懂的小孩子似，不知道这世界有什么对他最重要，此时此刻的他只想舔着他得到的糖果。他细细的品味着希卡利那冰凉的嘴唇，不断的吮吸啃咬着试图融化他的冰凉。而希卡利也因为佐菲忽然的举动，心里有点高兴。他缓缓放入第二根手指的同时，眯起眼享受和那人的亲吻。他们二人伸出柔软湿滑的舌尖，不断互相唾液的来去交缠、吮吸再交缠。他们二人仿佛在经历一场战争，试图用吻去征服着对方。  
  
  
渐渐地，佐菲的穴口也因为对方来回的抽插扩张可以看得出那里已经溢出水，不断发出扑哧扑哧色情的叫声。可尽管如此他们也没想那么快交合。他们依然在吞吐着对方的液体，就像是要把他种在腹中就地扎根，让他成为自己身体里的一部分。

  
嘴角溢出的液体代表着他们对彼此的贪婪索求。他们时常聚少离多的缘故，每次见到彼此都免不了一场亲吻。比起性事，亲吻对他两来说是问候彼此的形式，零碎的呻吟便是对他们而言最好的回答。  


渐渐地佐菲依依不舍抽离自己的嘴唇，可是环抱着对方的双手却没撒过。他脸上泛出青涩的笑容犹如他们第一次见到对方的时候。希卡利啄吻他的嘴角，一手拥住他纤细的腰身，一手将他挺立已久的分身向那人的穴口抵住。  


“可能会有点疼佐菲。”希卡利吻了吻他的额头道。  


“没事，你快点进来吧。”佐菲脸颊蹭着他的颊边让他放轻松的道。

希卡利将自己肿胀不已的分身抵在佐菲的柔软。他滚烫的分身在肉穴外头抵住似，佐菲的柔软也因他的滚烫不由自主的微缩随、松口。犹如刚才他们两人的亲吻难分难舍。分身缓缓被挺入进去，硕大的分身贪婪的往穴口里探索进去。分身表面上微微突起的青筋成了催化他体内敏感点的导线。  


“啊……啊呜……嗯哈……”充斥着性和欲的味道弥漫在这房间内。它们略过这房间的每一个角落，成了一个透明的保护膜紧紧包裹着正在交合的两人。希卡利不断抽插着穴口，化成一滩水的地方因为对方插入一次又一次的顶入佐菲的最深处。  


许久一次的性事让希卡利逐渐少了克制。他开始擒住佐菲腰身往他温热的皱褶不断摩擦抽插着。他听见佐菲的呻吟声成了他性欲高涨的催化剂。抽插的同时他啃咬着佐菲的喉。他的牙齿轻咬那人，在看清对方的喉咙上留下了一个淡淡的牙印，他体内的灼热越发加重。他的分身已经把肉穴插得透红，他想要克制自己无奈他体内欲望尽管一次又一次的释放依然只增不减。  


“希、希啊……唔卡利……啊哈……”极致的快感攀爬着佐菲的背脊。一个深深的挺入让他想说的话语瞬间戛然而止。他只能随着对方的淡出深插的动作任由他摆弄，一阵如同电流的酥麻感涌至全身。他舒服的在那人的背脊乱抓一通，就像是在欲望里绽放的玫瑰，妖冶而艳丽。  


此时此刻的希卡利也因为性事所带来的舒服和快感，已经听不清佐菲在呼唤自己。他牢牢的扣住那人扭动的腰身，一次又一次将他的欲望全数顶入埋没在那人的深处。当佐菲已经开始感觉到他想要射出的时候，他下意识的绞紧了肉穴，激得对方一股难受想要射出。最后希卡利拥紧佐菲将头埋没在他的颈窝，把自己的精华射在对方体内。在对方缓缓抽出分身的时候，粘稠的白液一下的从他粉嫩肿胀的穴口流出体内，让佐菲下意识微颤起来。  
  
  
一场性事就这样过去，疲倦不堪的二人凝视着彼此，轻轻地吻上唇瓣，以拥抱的姿势相拥入眠直到第二天的早晨来临。  


当等离子火花塔的晨光通过窗帘的缝隙照射进来时，最先起床的人是希卡利。  


希卡利专心凝视着正睡在他身旁的佐菲。因为工作和昨天过度的折磨，可以清楚瞧见佐菲脸上是带着丝丝疲倦入睡。  


希卡利不忍心叫醒对方，他想趁这次的机会好好让佐菲休息一会儿。而自己也能有更多的时间好好瞧瞧眼前这人。  


后者当然是出自于自己的私心。  


或许是这房间因光线的照射下暖和了起来，佐菲睁开了惺忪的双眼，映入眼帘的就是用一手支着头醒来也不叫醒他却在那儿安静如何木偶静静望着自己的希卡利。  


佐菲瞧着眼前的人，虽然对方并没有表露出他现在很高兴的样子，可是从他的眼神读懂佐菲觉得他现在是在高兴的。  


“醒了怎么不叫我。”佐菲说。  


希卡利伸出手揉了揉佐菲有些通红的眼角对他说：“你太累了。想给你睡会儿。”  


佐菲任由着他的动作，笑着对他说：“我不累，我身体精神得很。”  


随后佐菲像是想到什么对着希卡利叫了一声他的名字：“希卡利。”  


希卡利问：“怎么了？”  


佐菲说：“早上好，希卡利。”  


希卡利没想到自己原本想做第一个对佐菲说早上好的人。终究还是被看穿了目的，被眼前的人劫走了。可是思考想想，无论是谁先开口说，彼此都是第一次向对方说早上好的人，这样一想反倒也没有亏。  


久久没说话的希卡利，看着得逞而愉悦的佐菲，嘴角划出一个刚好的弧度对他说着。  


“早上好，佐菲。”  
  
  
Fin.  



End file.
